


Parallels

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Nearly 2 months passed since my last drabble. What is better than some FE4 angst to start writing again?English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 14





	Parallels

Ced finally found him.

There were no hugs, no tears, no warm welcomes like he dreamed when he was younger. His father didn't apologize for leaving them behind. He didn't even acknowledge them.

It hurt more than he would admit. And he just wanted to snap at him: for leaving his country behind, for prioritizing others, even when his family needed him, for not coming home even when mother was ill, for...

But he couldn't. That was the problem. He had to be content with short glances and the silence which was so uncomfortable that even the wind didn't dare to interrupt.

After all, Mom didn't raise a hypocrite.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 2 months passed since my last drabble. What is better than some FE4 angst to start writing again?  
> English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.


End file.
